Sulley vs. Jack Skellington
Sulley vs. Jack Skellington 'is a What-If Death Battle. Description. ''Monsters Inc. vs. The Nightmare Before Christmas! Disney's masters of fright go head to head! Can the CEO of Monsters. Inc take out the Pumpkin King? Interlude. Wiz: Fear. Everyone has it, and sometimes, people try to capatilize on that. Sometimes, they will even go as far to travel to other dimensions just to do it. '''Boomstick: And today's combatants do just that, and they come from Disney, of all places. Wiz: Sulley, the CEO of Monsters. Inc Boomstick: And Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Sulley. Wiz: The Scare World, a dimension parrell to our own. The inhabitants often come to our own world- Boomstick:-To scare the shit out of us! Seriously, making dimension-jumping technogly only to scare us? Dicks. Wiz: One of the stop scarers there, is James. P Sullivan, son of proffesional scarer, Bill Sullivan. Boomstick: Sulley attended Monster's University along with former-rival-turned-bestfriend Mike Wazowski. In there, they got suspended and had to find a a way back in. So he took part in the Scare Games along with Ozama Kampa, if they won they'd get back in. Which they did, but they cheated, and Mike went to the human world, Sulley went to resuce him, which he did, but they got suspended again. Then they got jobs at Monsters. Inc. And from there, they-You know what, you just take over, this is just f**king boring. Wiz: Once in Inc., Sulley became the top scarer in the company, with Mike being his assistant. There, he met a small girl named Boo. Boomstick: Since when was Big League Chew a girl? Wiz:...stop. Boomstick:-Ok. Wiz: Anyways, after accidentally bringing Boo to the Scare World, he and Mike embarked on a journey to get her back there. Which they did, with Sulley eventually did, with Sulley becoming the CEO of Monsters. Inc. Boomstick: Sulley's best weapon his is his sheer strength. With it, he can casually rip apart steel and plywood and benchpress over 5 tons. He's also, really god damn agile, being able to jump mid-air and wall-jump, damn, for a big blue fuzzy thing, he's got some damn fine agility. ' Wiz: He can use his razor sharp teeth and claws for attacks, and is strong enough to cause shockwaves just from shouting. '''Boomstick: But Sulley doesn't only rely on brute strength, he has Weaponized Balls, which range from Slime, Chicken, Tickle, Black Pepper, and Disco balls. He also has a Slude Balloon, Toilet Paper and Paint launchers, an extremely toxic Glowing Urchin, and has even been able to weaponize Scream Canisters. ' Wiz: Sulley, while not having much feats, the ones he has are quite impressive, he has tanked falling down an arctic avalance, and survived a toxic shock from the Glowing Urchin. However, hes far from perfect, he's very dim-witted, often relying on Mike, and isn't that much of a fighter. '''Boomstick: Well, even if he's just a dumb brute, Sulley is still willing to break his opponent's bones. Heh. Get it, because he's a skeleton? Heh..... Mike: Look at the big jerk. He ruined my life, and for what? A STUPID KID! Because of you, I am stuck in this frozen wasteland! Yeti: Wasteland? I think you mean "Wonderland"! I mean, how about all this fabulous snow, huh? Oh, and wait until you see the local village, cutest thing in the world. I haven't mentioned all the free yak's milk. Sulley: Wh... What did you say? Yeti: Yak's milk. Milking a yak isn't exactly a picnic; but once you pick the hairs out, it's very nutritious. Sulley: No, No. Something about a Village. Are there any Kids there? Yeti: Oh, sure. Tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks... Sulley: Where is it? Yeti: Bottom of the Mountain. A 3 Day hike from here. Sulley: 3 Days? We need to get there NOW. Sulley bangs his fists against the wall in Frustration. A fallen icicle rolls over to a Toboggan and Lantern over in the corner, which could help him get down the mountain quickly Jack. Wiz:In the underground town called halloween town a skeleton named jack just so happens to be the king. Fight. Halloween night, Human world. It was realitivly noisy for the usually simple neighbourhood. Mainly because it was Halloween night. Trick-or-treaters going from door to door, loud bon-fires, children dressed up as Goku and Superman slap fighting each other. However, it simply being October 31st isn't the only cause of noise. But instead, it was because two masters of fright were gonna give the kids a little visit. In the room of a little girl who was fast asleep, she had just got back from Trick-or-Treating and was tired so she went to bed. She wouldn't be sound asleep for much longer though, as her closet door creaked open and out stepped Monsters. Inc's best scarer, James P. Sullivan. The blue and purple monster slowly walked towards the small girl, adjusting his voice for it to be as scary as it could, however, what he didn't do, was notice the lurking shadow near to him. As he reached the bottom of her bed, he readied himself into a monsterous posistion, ready to roar as the girl's eyes slowly opened, he was ready, but... "Boo!" ...he was interupted. The girl screamed in terror, even Sulley was surpised, so much so that he clumsily fell out of a nearby window, landing on the sidewalk. As he got up and dusted himself off, he saw multiple chilrdren, just staring at him. That was, until, they ran away from him, screaming their heads off. Sulley was alone on the street, that was, until a sharply dressed skeleton hopped down from the same window he fell out of and landed in front of you. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry sir, I didn't know I scared you that badly" said the skeleton. Sulley retaliated with "H-hey! I wasn't scared, I was just surprised! Who are you anyway?" "I'm Jack Skellington, '''the Pumpkin king, and no need to be so rude" said the Pumpkin King. "Oh, I'll show you rude" said Sulley, clenching his fists together. "So you wish to engage in fisticuffs? So be it!" said Jack as his Soul Robber latched it self onto his hand. '''FIGHT! Jack took a swing at sully, who ducked underthe skeleton's attack. Conclusion. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BonBooker Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years